muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Son of Record links Hi! Thanks for last night! Everything works. New question: How do I go from an album page to a certain point on the "Carry About" page? Those just have double equal sign headings. Is that an anchored link, or a divide tag? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Can you link directly to the page you're talking about? I can't find it. And anyway, the same principle works on all headings of that nature, so if a heading is Albums Made of Cheese , you just copy that heading to the article title: Sesame Albums#Albums Made of Cheese. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:54, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Are you hungry? Anyway, I want to go from The Muppet Alphabet Album to its counterpart that's on the Sesame Street 45 RPM Boxed Sets page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:58, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Record links Hi! I didn't think you'd be back this early. Since you're here, I just thought of something. How do I jump from the Sesame Street Records page to the middle of the Sesame Street Singles page, to hit a certain section? I'm going to look inside those pages in a second, and I'm not sure how to explain what I want to do, but I was wondering if that was possible. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 22:36, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we finished early. It sounds like you're talking about anchored links again. There's several on the 45 RPM boxed sets page for the singles, ie. linking to IJKL by using this: Sesame_Street_Singles#1971ijkl, which will show up like this. Basically, you look at the code for the singles page, and look for the tags marked with "div id" etc. The text in the id section, you just attach to the article name, with the #, and it will link directly to it. If you're talking about individual chart sections, like for the different labels, it's the same thing, only easier, since you just use the headings for each section: Sesame_Street_Singles#Warner_Bros._Records_singles. Hope this helps! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:51, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I took a look around, and here's what I want to do. I was thinking that if a person who doesn't know anything about the Sesame Street Records label wants to see a complete listing of everything they made, they have the LP page to look at, but they might not know that the 45's are on a whole other page, way down under all the Columbia ones. So I want to say something like, "Click here for a list of the singles", and have that jump to the heading right before CTW 99001. But I wasn't sure if I had to put a divide tag, since I noticed there's a place for the little |- thing above the label sections, just like the individual 45's. But I think you just answered that part, so I'll try it, and see if it works. Thanks! (Keep reading!) -- Ken (talk) 23:21, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::You don't have to add a div tag for the labels, since headings already function as anchored links, so just link to the one you want, like so: Sesame Street Singles#Sesame Street Records singles (1976-1979). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Where is it? Hi! I saw you welcome a new person the other night, and I was reminded of something. How come the Community Portal isn't on the left side anymore? -- Ken (talk) 02:43, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi! I hadn't got around to this, because frankly I can't answer that. Scott and Danny are the ones who fiddle with the sidebar code. I hadn't noticed the link was gone and I'm not sure when, but it was mentioned in passing in some older conversation as an expendable link which most people weren't using or noticing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives